Demostración
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Antes de su presentación libre en el GP de China, Yuuri sufre una crisis. Victor ha tomado la peor forma de enfrentarla y le ha quedado claro. (Spoiler cap 07)


Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 07. Spoiler. Si no has visto el capítulo, te invitó a verlo antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Demostración**

Sus ojos azules lo miraban con intensidad, mientras Yuuri gritaba esas palabras. Sobre ellos, la algarabía y los abrazos tras la presentación perfecta de Pichit parecía tronar y caer sobre ellos como una tormenta, como una embestida a su propia seguridad. Ver a Yuuri tan afectado no se lo había esperado, aun sabiendo los ataques de pánico que le daban, esta era la primera vez que lo vivía. Se sintió un tanto perdido, un tanto desesperado.

Su estrategia para intentar calmarlo había fallado. En cambio, lo había destrozado y ahora no sabía qué hacer para apaciguarlo, no sabía cómo remediar el garrafal error que había cometido. Ahora sí, podría decir con todas las letras que era de él la responsabilidad de su fracaso. ¿Qué haría Yakov en su lugar? Seguramente gritaría para que dejara la niñería, o tal vez lo miraría serio como desestimando sus emociones. Serviría como un ancla para hacerle ver que su ataque actual no podía desviarlo de su objetivo. Cosas que Victor no podía hacer ya.

Le importaba demasiado las emociones de Yuuri como para en ese momento fingir que no era así.

Apretó sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos mientras lo miraba tratar de superar el llanto. Yuuri le había dicho lo que necesitaba: solo que se quedara allí, que no se fuera y que creyera en él. Pero eso es lo que hacía, esa era la razón por la que estaba allí. Había pensado erróneamente que con eso Yuuri era inmune del miedo. Aún le faltaba mucho que aprender.

Se acercó un poco, como si sintiera que su sombra pudiera aplastarlo. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban como entrenador y alumno, Victor había usado su propia experiencia para empujar a Yuuri. Había actuado solo obedeciendo a lo que había sido su experiencia como patinador. Él nunca fracasó estrepitosamente como Yuuri, tampoco sufrió ataques de seguridad como los que estaba viviendo Yuuri. Él jamás había necesitado el apoyo de otros, creía en sí mismo, creía en lo que era capaz de hacer con entrenamiento arduo, desestimaba a su entrenador y hacía maravillas en la pista.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando en las preliminares en Japón puso su propia experiencia por sobre la de Yuuri, y este le hizo recordar que conocía perfectamente sus marcas. La sombra de Victor Nikiforov estaba allí porque él aún la expresaba, aunque Yuuri le hubiera dicho que no quería a Victor Nikiforov, quería a solo Victor. Solo Victor…

Aunque había dejado de presionarlo con sus propios logros, ahora mismo sentía que su sombra seguía allí, estaba latente. El hecho de que Yuuri temiera perder por solo la posibilidad de manchar su nombre, su esfuerzo y su decisión, era una clara muestra de que la sombra de Victor Nikiforov estaba allí, sobre ellos, en especial sobre Yuuri. Y él acababa de hacerla más pesada al soltar semejante afirmación.

«Si no llegas al podio, asumiré la responsabilidad y dejaré de entrenarte»

Estúpido… había sido un estúpido. Y la misma estupidez le impedía avanzar en lo que quería hacer, en lo que buscaba gritar en ese momento. Abrazarle, protegerle entre sus brazos. Porque si era él la sombra opresiva, ¿serviría de algo abrazarlo?

Se quedó a medio camino, con los brazos impulsados a tomarle los hombros a Yuuri. Estos se detuvieron, así como el resto de su cuerpo, mirando la cabeza del muchacho aún agachada y su propia imposibilidad amarrándole las extremidades. Las manos le temblaban.

―Yuuri… ―El gran y talentoso Victor Nikiforov estaba frente a uno de sus mayores retos. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Yuuri, en respuesta, y quizás sin haberse percatado de nada, dio el paso que hacía falta y pegó su cabeza sobre su hombro, llenando el vacío que había dejado Victor frente a él. Sus manos le rodearon temblorosas hasta sujetarle la tela de la chaqueta por la espalda. Así fue mucho más fácil dejar que su propio cuerpo se moviera, sin que buscara explicaciones. Sus manos se acoplaron rápidamente hacía el cuello de Yuuri y su espalda.

―Quiero ganar… ―escuchó musitar, aún con la voz afectada por el llanto―. Quiero que la gente no dude de porque estás aquí. Quiero que me odien por…

―No me importa lo que piense la gente, yo sé por qué estoy aquí. Estoy aquí porque quiero…

Pero para Yuuri, Victor estaba allí porque podía darle el oro. Porqué podía ganar. Él se lo dijo al llegar, que le haría ganar el oro, por eso perseguía con tanto afán la ansiada medalla, ya no solo por él.

Para Victor, ya no había medalla. Todo lo que estuvo buscando estaba allí, estaba frente a sus ojos, entre sus brazos. Empezaba a entenderlo, empezaba a darle sentido a lo que estaba creciendo entre ellos y se hacía mucho más natural en medio de sus brazos. Ya no se trataba de una promesa… Victor lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo por primera vez con tal seguridad lo que él sentía dentro, lo que había germinado dentro de él.

Así que no, no hacía falta ganar. Para Victor, si todo terminaba allí no importaba. Él sabía que iba a hacer: Volver a Hasetsu.

No dijeron nada. Yuuri se fue separando de él cuando sintió que ya estaba a nada de competir. Victor lo miró y le ayudó a secar un par de lágrimas al sacar su pañuelo. Lucía aún preocupado, como si temiera que ya no hubiera manera de que Yuuri retomara la confianza, o como si lo que había hecho era un error incorregible. Verlo resultaba novedoso, aún con la vista nublada Yuuri al menos podía concordar con eso.

Le sonrió, intentando calmarlo. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó, hasta sentir que Victor le respondía por ese gesto. Aunque en su rostro aún se viera la preocupación.

―¿Aún piensas en el beso? ―preguntó, mirándolo con suavidad. Victor se sorprendió pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando ya Yuuri lo jalaba de la mano, para salir del estacionamiento.

Ya era hora.

Yuuri soltó su mano y comenzó a subir los primeros escalones. Victor se quedó con ese sabor en los labios, a nada. Cuando le había dicho de besarlo para consolarlo no había sido algo dicho a la ligera, pero ahora mismo dudaba que sirviera de algo para solucionar lo que había provocado.

Yuuri solo le pidió que estuviera a su lado y creyera en él. Haría al menos eso.

Victor apresuró los pasos para quedar al lado de Yuuri, sin emitir palabra alguna. Puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Yuuri para decirle en silencio que sí, seguiría allí, independientemente del resultado que vendría, aunque luego cayó en cuenta que estaba fallando en la parte de creer en él.

Para cuando subieron, estaba terminando su programa Georgi y nada pudieron hablar. En silencio, Victor caminó hasta la barrera, y se inclinó mientras recordaba lo sucedido y las palabras de Yuuri. Él no sentía que solo con hacer eso fuera suficiente, pero tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer. Si ese movimiento había fallado, no tenía la motivación de intentar ninguno más.

Suspiró y se inclinó mientras pensaba. Entonces Yuuri se acercó, preparándose para su actuación. Lo que hizo no se lo hubiera esperado, tirar el papel para hacerlo bajar la guardia y darle esas palmaditas como si quisiera consolarlo.

¿De verdad estaría bien?

Sí… lo estaría. Yuuri le demostró no solo a él, sino al público, que era mucho más fuerte de lo que creían, mucho más capaz de lo que todos se imaginaban. Que claro que podría hacerlo, podría llegar lejos y habían razones para que Victor siguiera allí. La emoción fue llenando sus venas y provocando que sus pálpitos se hicieran más fuerte. Victor no pudo retirar la mirada al verlo tan metido en su actuación, tan seguro, tan decidido a dejarlo a él y a todos con la boca abierta. A demostrar porque él era Yuuri Katsuki.

Sintió que podía llorar, gritar, saltar. Se tapó el rosto al no estar seguro de cuál de sus emociones eran más fuertes. Quería correr, quería felicitarle, quería abrazarle fuerte y besarle. Ya ni siquiera las palabras iban a ser suficientes. Yuuri acababa de demostrarle cuan fuerte era, cuan capaz podía ser. Acababa de decirle que no tenía que preocuparse, solo quedarse. Quedarse y observar…

Él quería hacer eso.

Retiró las manos de su rostro con una decisión. Corrió sin importarle tener nada claro en su mente, solo corrió con la necesidad de tenerlo ya cerca. Como si fuera algo hablado entre ellos, Yuuri pensó exactamente lo mismo, y ansioso comenzó a patinar sobre la pista para acercarse al punto de encuentro. Victor lo miró mientras se acercaba, sonriendo emocionado, perfecto como estaba descubriendo que era, incluso con cada una de sus falencias.

Solo él. Solo Yuuri.

Por eso no quiso explicarse ni detenerse a frenar su impulso. Saltó sobre él y buscó sus labios en medio de la sorpresa de todo el mundo. Los ojos de Yuuri, como almendras, brillaron al darse cuenta lo que Victor pretendía, el beso que había mencionado en el estacionamiento y nunca llegó.

Lo besó.

En medio del silencio sorpresivo del público, ambos cayeron abrazados sobre el hielo. Victor levantó su rostro y le miró, con la felicidad apenas contenida. Sus palabras solo decían una parte de la verdad, pero encontró en Yuuri aprobación. Lo único que necesitaba saber para sentirlo correcto.


End file.
